¿Correspondidos o No? 8
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Lili y Julia Chang, compañera del mismo salon, se enteran de lo acontencido anoche luego del primer dia de clases de Alisa. Ademas, Zafina descubre, por medio del tarot, que alguien vuelve cambiando las vidas de Alisa y Lars.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia: **Lo siguiente contiene flashback con escenas de capitulos anteriores que pueden herir susceptibilidades. Estos personajes que intervienen en la historia no son mios, como dije en un principio, son parte de un videojuego y que, si son fans de este o de su pareja protagonica, lo podran leer con tranquilidad.

**Capitulo Ocho: Recapit****ulando los Hechos del Pasado.**

Estaba tan feliz por lograr una hazaña que nunca hice en mi vida. Hacer el amor con Lars, el hombre de mis sueños, no era tan facil como yo lo imaginaba, pero gracias a el... me olvide de todo y me asegure de que acabariamos bien tal como lo habiamos previsto. Ningun hombre rozo mi delicada piel y todo mi cuerpo al momento de hacer el amor como el, fue una noche desenfadada que no lo voy a olvidar jamas. Al dia siguiente, despues de que el me dejara en la escuela, le conte a Lili y a una amiga que tambien estudia en la escuela, llamada Julia Chang, los mejores momentos de esa increible velada.

"Hola Alisa. Mmm... veo que tu sonrisa cambio por una mas picarona, me imagino que anoche te fue muy bien luego de tu reencuentro con Lars. Te presento primero a Julia Chang, una estudiante de nuestro salon". Me recibio Lili y despues, conoci a Julia, estrechando su mano.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Alisa, soy Julia. Lili me hablo muchas cosas de ti y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas". Dijo Julia que me auguro buenas cosas para mi.

"Y bueno, Alisa, cuentanos todo lo que paso anoche contigo... Y creo que tienes mas animos que ayer, ¿es por que estas con Lars, verdad?". Pregunto con una actitud coqueta, pero muy dificil que parezca, Lili imagina muy bien con respecto a que esta pendiente de mi y de mi relacion con Lars.

"Si, presagiaste muy bien. La verdad es que... cuando estoy con el, siento que floto en el aire. Y la experiencia que tuve fue tan maravillosa que, si tuviera el valor de hacerlo, lo repetiria. Como soy androide, me di un tiempo para hacer las tareas que me dejaron con mucha rapidez despues de ese instante para no dejarlo de lado". Dije guardando para el final lo mejor para que tengan una idea de como sucedio todo anoche.

"¿No nos contaras tu momento de gloria que tuviste con Lars? Es mejor que lo hagas antes de que suene la campana de clases". Dice Lili que me apure para contar mi historia.

"Esta bien, lo dire. Anoche, despues de que Lars me recogio de la escuela, fuimos a un hotel para hospedarnos. Al principio, me asuste porque no queria hacerlo por tener averguenza, pero el me convencio de que no me pasara nada a la hora de amarnos. Accedi, empezamos a despojarnos nuestras ropas, nos besamos y nos tocamos entre si. Me puse nerviosa porque ningun humano como el sentia tantas ganas de entregarse a la pasion y ningun androide como yo realizo una hazaña; generalmente, un robot comun acata las ordenes de su amo, pero mi caso es distinto porque tengo sentimientos humanos y realizo lo mismo que hacen ustedes. Fue asi que mi costado mas sensual salio a la luz y ya no soy una robot cualquiera". Dije sonriendo, mientras que Lili y Julia se quedaban congeladas despues de escucharlo todo.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Alisa, diste el mejor paso que nunca pensaste dar. Se ve que ambos se aman demasiado y con ganas... ¿Que dices tu, Julia?". Pregunto Lili.

"Bueno, nunca imagine que harias estas cosas. Solo por curiosidad, ¿que parte fue la que mas sentiste cuando el señor Alexandersson te toco?". Pregunto Julia que no era la misma chica intelectual. Es raro que tres chicas como nosotras conversamos de este sugerente tema en un colegio que no admite temas de este tipo, pero lo bueno es que nadie se da cuenta de eso.

"Julia... ¿como preguntas eso? Bueno, te la contestare... _(flashback)_ Me toco todo, pero fueron mis pechos que lo senti mas. Sus manos rozaban mi piel lentamente, me deseaba y me tuvo toda completa. Me encantaria que reptiamos esta experiencia una vez mas porque amo a Lars, lo amo mucho que nunca lo dejare ir aun cuando una tercera dispute conmigo por su amor". Decia mientras pensaba en Lars.

"Me encantaria que dedicaras algo para el porque su romance es tan lindo y eso de hacer el amor, resulto inesperado incluso para ti". Aconsejo Julia.

"Una cancion, por ejemplo. Es el mejor pretexto para dedicarlo, Lars se caera para atras". Recalco Lili animandome a escribir una cancion aunque no sea buena en eso.

"Esta bien. Cuando tenga tiempo, podre escribir esa cancion que servira como inspiracion para que Lars se enamore mas de mi". Dije suspirando.

Pasaron varias horas de estudio y, despues de clases, Lars llego en su carro para recogerme y llevarme de regreso al hotel, no sin antes saludarle a Lili y presentarle a Julia, la otra chica que se gano mi amistad aunque no hablamos mucho porque ella prefiere estar sola sin importar lo que pase. En el camino, el me explicaba todo lo que paso antes y despues de hacer el amor.

"Quiero hablarte de una tarotista que conoci ayer. Se llama Zafina y aparecio de la nada sabiendo muchas cosas de mi y, para comprobarlo, me invito a su casa para adentrarse en mi mente". Decia Lars, pero no senti celos de nada porque la astrologa juega a favor de nosotros. Ademas, yo le creo en todo lo que dice.

"¿Que predijo Zafina cuando estuviste en su casa?". Pregunte y, de repente, se quedo callado recordando los momentos que paso con Zafina.

"Me dijo que tu tendras muchos problemas y no tendras un apoyo, excepto por mi porque soy la unica persona que te trato como lo que eres. En cuanto a mi, me dijo que debia alejarme de la oscuridad porque alguien que conozco, pretende saldar cuentas conmigo y si rechazo esto, podria acabar con mi vida. _(end flashback) _Debo mantenerme pendiente de esto, sea como sea". Dijo Lars con tono asustado, mientras seguia manejando en su auto en plena noche.

"Lars, escuchame. Quiero que sepas que, lo que Zafina dice, podria ser cierto como tambien puede ser falso. Ella esta desempeñando un papel muy importante en este juego adentrandose en nuestras vidas. Debemos mantener a ella mas cerca y al enemigo venidero, mucho mas cerca porque lo acabaremos como sea". Adverti, con tal de acercarme mucho mas a Zafina y saber lo que trata de decir.

Por otro lado, ella estaba en su casa leyendo sus cartas de tarot y en ese momento, una carta estaria a punto de cambiarlo todo acertando con parte de las predicciones que vaticinio, ese dia, en presencia de Lars:

"Dios mio, es _"La Rueda de La Fortuna"._ Esto quiere decir que alguien puede volver del pasado para saldar cuentas con Lars Alexandersson y Alisa Bosconovitch. Ellos deben mantenerse juntos mas que nunca y prepararse para lo que vendra porque si rechazan enfrentarse al enemigo, este podria acabarle con sus vidas y la tierra correria un grave peligro. Les deseare suerte a los dos porque la necesitaran".


End file.
